


Assurance

by Nightskyfury



Series: My Boyfriend is a Vampire [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bianca is a concerned sister, M/M, One Shot, Other, She will kick anyones ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightskyfury/pseuds/Nightskyfury
Summary: Bianca will always look out for her brother. When she discovers an unusual secret about Nico's boyfriend Percy, she contemplates on what to do...





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote a part 2 to Insatiable. Hope you enjoy this as much as the first story!

Bianca will always look out for her little brother. It’s a natural big sibling instinct to protect your younger sibling no matter how much they annoy you. Nico was always the nerdy kid when he was young and he used to be teased by many kids for his hyper interests in things like Mytho Magic, fantasy novels, mythology from different cultures, and the Lord of the Rings Movies. While Bianca didn’t share Nico’s passions, she supported him and defended him against his bullies. They’ve been through a lot together: the tragic death of their mother, their father’s remarriage, and gaining a new baby sister named Hazel.

Thanksgiving week has started and Bianca was home from Diana University, a private all girls college, waiting for Nico to come from Olympus University. “Is he here yet?” Hazel, Bianca and Nico’s half sister asked. “He said he’ll be here in 10 minutes,” said Bianca as she flipped a page in her book. The door knocked and Hazel rushed excitedly to answer it. “Speak of the devil.”

Nico comes in with a backpack and suitcase and almost toppled over when Hazel jumped into his arms. “Welcome home!” cheered Hazel. “Hey,” Nico chuckled as he dropped his bag to hug his sister. “How’s sophomore year of high school?” “It was fun!” said Hazel when she finally released her brother. “The teachers are nice and I’ve made some new friends!” She helps Nico bring his suitcase into the house. Bianca marks her place in her book and stands up from the sofa to embrace her younger brother. “Long time no see stranger,” she said. “I could say the same to you,” Nico replied.

“So, Percy is coming by for Thanksgiving dinner on thursday right?” Nico’s face turn a light shade of pink as he curls a strand of dark hair behind his ear. “Uh, yeah. He said he could make it. He just wants to make sure he not disrupting anything.” Bianca scoffs playfully. “Of course he isn’t. Coming to one holiday dinner with us won’t hurt anyone.”

“Are you afraid dad’s going to give him a hard time again?” Hazel asked. Nico’s eyes dart to the floor embarrassed and Hazel got her answer. Their dad Hades is still getting used to the fact that Nico is gay and having a boyfriend. So when Nico first introduced Percy to his family a few months ago, he’s acted really tough on Percy like how he did with Hazel’s boyfriend Frank Zhang, but with more bite than needed. He could see that his dad is trying to be supportive and protective of his feelings but he should cut back some.

Hazel grabs Nico’s suitcase and starts dragging it towards the stairs. “I’ll take this to your room Nico,” She said. “I’ll help you since I’m heading there anyway,” said Nico and followed her to the stairs. Bianca watches them with a smile. She sits back on the sofa and continues with her reading.

*****

The di Angelo household was buzzing with anticipation, excitement, and stress on Thanksgiving day. Bianca is helping her step mother Persephone with making dinner while Nico, Hazel, and their dad Hades do a deep cleaning of the house from top to bottom under Persephone’s instruction. “Do you think Percy will like sweet potatoes?” Persephone called to Nico from the kitchen. “He’ll eat anything that doesn’t have garlic in it!” Nico called back.

“Right, right. Allergies to garlic,” she muttered. “So no garlic bread this year.” “Man that sucks,” Bianca jokes. Persephone chuckles softly as she cuts some sweet potatoes to be baked in the oven. Bianca turns on the pot to boil some water for bowtie pasta and cuts up some vegetables for the salad while the water heated up.

The clock was approaching to 4 pm. Dinner was ready and the house was glowing with cleanliness. Bianca noticed Nico pacing the living room while she washed the dirty pots and pans. “What’s eating you little brother?” Nico looks up and twists his fingers in his hands. “I don’t know. Just...nervous.” “What is there to be nervous about?” Nico shrugs. “It’s the first holiday dinner Percy attending so…”

Bianca comes around from the counter gives Nico’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Don’t stress too much. It’ll be fun.” Nico smiles and Bianca ruffles his hair. Another hour goes by and a knock sounded from the front door. Hades announced he’ll answer it but Persephone beat him to it by grabbing the door handle and said softly but firmly “Don’t scare him this time.”

Hades huffs but doesn’t say much else. Persephone answers the door and and gives a warm welcome to Percy Jackson. Bianca comes down stairs finishing the braid in her hair and calls for Nico saying his boyfriend is here. “Thank you for inviting me over,” said Percy. “Oh it’s no trouble at all,” said Persephone with a sweet smile. Hades offers his hand for a shake and Percy shakes it with slight hesitation.

“Hey there,” Bianca greeted. “Welcome back to the di Angelo house.” “It’s good to be back.” Hazel and Nico step downstairs and the former welcomed Percy with a hug. Nico shyly gives him a hug too and his face flushed red when Percy kissed on on the forehead. Hades loudly clears his throat and Percy steps back quickly with his hands at his side.

Persephone gives her husband side eye and leads everyone to the dining table where the food was set up ready to be served. “Hows college?” Persephone asked. “It’s going pretty good so far,” said Percy as he helped himself to some turkey and pasta. “Nico and I are helping each other study for out finals next month and my friend Annabeth offered to tutor us.” “Aw well aint that nice?”

“So, how are things at your school?” Percy asked Bianca. “Oh it’s great! Zoe, Phoebe, and I are making plans to go on a road trip during winter break. We’re heading to Canada and Phoebe's relatives are allowing us to stay at their place for a week.” “Bianca is so lucky she gets to go out of the country,” said Hazel with a pout. “You’re still too young to travel by yourself,” said Hades sternly. “I wouldn’t be by myself! I’d be with Frank to visit his grandma in Vancouver!”

Hades gives his daughter a fatherly glare and Hazel slumps in her seat. “We’re still in discussion about this sweetheart,” Persephone reassured and it seems to lighten Hazel’s mood a bit. After dinner was over everyone, including Percy, helped clean up and put the leftovers away in the fridge. “Um, Persephone,”Bianca overheard Nico whisper. “Can Percy stay over for the night?” “Of course,” said Persephone. “He can stay in the guest room. Make sure you keep your door open or your father will have a fit.” Nico’s face reddens and Bianca silently laughs to herself.

*****

Bianca wakes up in the middle of the night. Her room is a bit too warm and she silently curses her dad for turning the heater up in the house. She kicks off her covers and steps out of her room to the hallway to go downstairs to the thermostat. She passes by the guest bedroom and noticed the door was ajar. _‘Percy must have forgotten to close it,’_ Bianca thought. She made a move to quietly close the door but heard what sounded like a squeaking spring coming from Nico’s room further down the hall.

Bianca pays no mind to it until she heard a low whimper. Puzzled, Bianca slowly crept towards her brother’s room making sure she tiptoes slowly to let the carpet muffle her steps. The door was of course open slightly, as Persephone instructed, and she takes a peek into the bedroom. She immediately pulls away, her face flushed hot. Percy was lying on top of Nico on his bed, sucking a hickey on his throat. God, that image will be forever seared into her poor mind.

The temporary embarrassment of catching Nico and his boyfriend having an “intimate moment” was replaced with that familiar sisterly protectiveness. A plan was already formulating in Bianca’s mind, she was caught between strangling or punching Percy for christening her brother in his childhood room and in their parents’ house no less. Just when she was about to kick the door open she takes another glance from behind the door.

Percy pulled away from Nico, sighing contently and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bianca eyes widen when she saw Percy’s lips were smeared red. From what little moonlight the outside window allowed into the room, she noticed a flash of what looked like a pair of fangs when Percy licked his lips. “You ok?” Percy asked sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Nico reassured. Bianca watches intently as Percy hovers above Nico. She can feel her heart race into her throat, her breath coming out in short gasps. Percy can’t...there’s no way he’s…it’s just make believe…

“Have I ever told you how delectable you taste?”  
“Only a few hundred times give or take.”  
“Heh, I love you.”  
“Love you too dracula.”

Bianca sneaks her way back to her room as quietly as she could and slowly closes the door behind her. She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “There’s no way…” She frantically paces in front of her bed. “Does Percy have some fucked up blood fetish or something? I have to be just seeing things but…”

The memory of the fangs came into her mind. They looked real, genuinely real even from a distance. Bianca collapses to the floor and came to the conclusion that Percy Jackson, Nico’s boyfriend, must be a legitimate vampire.

*****

 _‘What the hell am I doing?’_ Bianca asks herself as she stands in the middle of the Olympus University courtyard. It’s been a week since Thanksgiving break and Bianca just can no longer stand the thought of Nico being alone with Percy. She took a sick day from Diana and drove 15 miles to Nico’s collage ready to confront Percy.

She reaches in her purse and her fingers wrap around the crudely made wooden stake she sharpened this morning. At first, Bianca thought that needing a stake was the most ridiculous thing she could have thought of, but she’s not very knowledge about these kinds of things like vampires, werewolves, and elves like Nico so she’ll take her whatever chances she can get.

Along with her stake she had a bottle of of holy water and a bulb of garlic just in case things get dicey. The more she thinks about how she plans to confront Percy the more dread she felt. She’s not even sure if she’ll run into him by chance. And what if he’s with Nico? She doesn’t want to potentially endanger him and that’s the last thing she’d want.

She scans her surroundings once more and from her left she spots Percy walking out of an academic building a few yards away. The thought ‘how does he stand the sun?’ passes to the front of her mind and she shakes her head from the dumb thought. With a quick prayer, Bianca strides towards Percy with purposeful steps.

When she was a few feet away he spots her and his eyes widen with surprise. “Bianca! What are you doing here?” Bianca lips form a tight smile. “Oh, I was about to visit Nico but I wanted to talk to you for a bit if you don’t mind?” Percy’s eyebrows quirk up. “Ok, sure. I have time.”

Bianca leads him to the edge of the courtyard to make sure there are witnesses present to see them but somewhat private enough to talk. “I have a question referring to your relationship with my brother,” says Bianca. “Ok.” “Do you genuinely love Nico?” Percy frowns at this. “Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?”

Bianca’s hand tightens around the stake in her purse, some splinters poked harshly into her palm. “It’s just that...hah...I can’t believe I’m actually going to say this.” “What do you mean?” Percy’s asks. Bianca sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I saw you in Nico’s bedroom last week when you stayed over after thanksgiving dinner,” she said. Her eyes now bore into Percy’s. “I saw you drink his blood that night and you can’t tell me otherwise. I know what you are. If you’re using Nico to get a free meal out of him-”

Percy reaches for Bianca’s shoulder and she flinches away, taking the stake out of her purse and points it in front of her in a defensive position. “Stay away from my brother or else!” She threatens. Percy puts his hands up, his expression looked shocked, almost terrified. “Bianca I promise it’s not what its like,” He said slowly. “I promise you that me feeding from Nico is completely consensual. I don’t have him under a vampire voodoo spell to make him do things he doesn't want to do. If you want the truth you should ask him yourself.”

Bianca lowers the stake, her eyes narrow. “Nico doesn’t have classes today, so he should be at his dorm room,” said Percy. “I won’t go with you just to prove I’m not manipulating him or scaring him into submission with my presence. And you should put that thing away. People are staring.” Bianca turns her head and sure enough there was a small crowd standing around gawking. She must look like a lunatic holding a thick and sharp piece of balsa wood at some poor kid.

“Fine. But I want you to wait outside of his dorm room at least. I don’t want you going anywhere.”  
“Sure.”  
Bianca puts the stakes away into her purse and Percy leads to here to the dormitory where Nico is staying at. “I’m surprised you didn’t try to deny it,” said Bianca. “I sensed your presence that night,” Percy admitted. “I knew you would either confront me about it at some point or maybe try to ignore it all together. I was kind of hoping for the latter to be honest.”

Bianca huffs. “I thought I was going crazy. But something told me that what I saw was real. I only want to protect Nico from getting hurt or from being used in anyway.” Percy smiles. “I’m glad Nico has someone who cares for him so deeply.” “Well Nico likes to say I sometimes become too overbearing, which is kind of true to an extent.”

They walk in silence for a few steps. Bianca says “How long has he known?” “About a year now,” said Percy. “He won’t admit it out loud but he’s very fascinated about my vampiric nature. He even wrote an entire journal filled with notes about me.” Bianca chuckles. “That sounds just like him.”

“Yeah. He also likes to complain how I feed from him almost every two days. He didn’t have to let me in the first place but he did.” “Does it hurt him when you…?” Bianca mutters. Percy’s face flushes pink and he rubs the back with his hand.  
“Uh, well at first it does, but then…”  
“You know what, nevermind. Forget I asked.”  
“Yeah ok.”

They arrive at the dormitory. Bianca texts Nico to let him know she’s waiting outside so she and Percy could be let in. “So, how are you going to confront him?” Percy asks. Bianca bites her bottom lip. “Well, now that you managed to convince me a bit you’re not going to suck my baby brother dry and dump his body in an alleyway, I’m just going to tell him what I know and if he tries to deny it to save you,” She looks pointenly at him. “That’s where you come in and confirm my statement.” Percy nods. “Ok then.”

The front door of the dorm building opens and Nico steps out in sweat pants and a Death Note T-shirt. His hair was disheveled and he shivered from the cool air blowing “Hey,” Nico tiredly waved at Bianca and Percy. “You ready to come inside?”

They head up to the third floor to Nico’s dorm room and enter inside. They sit on the couch and Bianca explains to Nico what happened the night after Thanksgiving while Percy gives his input.  
They sit quietly on the couch after everything was revealed. Nico wrings his hand together in his lap, waiting for his sister’s final verdict. Bianca sighs quietly and takes her brother’s hand. “I completely understand why you would keep this secret from me because it’s obviously ludicrous that vampire exist and Percy so happens to be one.” Nico smiles and Percy giggles a bit.

“From what I’ve...witnessed I guess, Percy seems to be consistent with his morals and intentions with you. He’s genuine with his words and I believe he’s good for you.” She looks at Percy. “You’re off the hook for now.” Percy’s eyes lights up and Nico sighs with relief. “Thank you sis.” Bianca leans over and hugs him tightly. “I’m only trying to look out for you little brother.”


End file.
